Earth Date: November 13, 2015
by Kiwi Lee Scipio
Summary: Just a little 4 part dabble into what Lilo and Stitch's lives are- or will be by this November according to how I see them. This takes place years after Leroy and Stitch, but ignores the Japanese version.
1. Chapter 1

Earth Date: November 13, 2015

Author's Note: Yes, I know there is already a show about what happened later on in their life, but I don't like it. I think it stupid that Stitch wouldn't have searched for Lilo before giving up on her and believing she was ditching him for a boyfriend. I've always thought of Stitch being loyal to his ohana and even had the idea as a kid that when Lilo had a child old enough to run around the island on their own, she'd ask Stitch to keep an eye on them which would lead to the child and Stitch to most likely become close friends. Though with her being born around the 1993-1994 time period I have her around 21 now and what better day for the girl who taught me it was ok to be weird then Friday the 13th?

Other note: when reading a dialog where there is "~what is being said." That means they're speaking in Kooknah (the language of the alliance) and I don't want to do the whole "here's what they say and this is what it means" thing.

11:45 galactic time

"Whoohoo! Fall break! Finally!" Lilo announced as she walked into her dorm room with Stitch walking in behind her.

"Naga kona fall break." Stitch pointed out, taking a seat on Lilo's bed. "Arinark."

"I know, but it's fall on Earth, and this is a break." Lilo defended. She dropped her book bag down on her desk and started to dump out the books. As she separated which ones she would need to bring home with her, Stitch picked up his ear at a noise outside the room.

"Finally arinark is here!" a female cried out as the door to the room opened.

Lilo glanced over her shoulder with a book still in hand only to smile at her closest friend. "Hey Haon. So what do you plan to do for arinark?" She asked before going back to her book bag, putting in the last book before zipping up the bag.

"I do not know yet." Haon admitted, dropping down on her own bed. Stitch quickly crawled over to her side, getting a conferrable petting from the strange human looking tsuen. "I was thinking to just relax here on campus."

"All alone?" Lilo asked, surprised. She went to her closet to pull out her suitcase and plopped it down on the bed.

"Jim will be here." Haon pointed out.

"Bleh." Stitch said, sticking out his tongue at the teacher's name.

"Why don't you come with us?" Lilo asked, putting a hand on her hip as she eyed her purple haired friend. "You have a paper to do on Earth anyway, right?"

"Yes…" Haon looked down at Stitch, who was waiting for her response. "You sure I would not be imposing?"

"Naga!" Stitch answered. "Haon fun!"

"And I can introduce you to Victoria." Lilo smiled. "She should be on break too."

"Then I better pack." Haon said, jumping to her feet. She laughed as she dropped her school bag before saying, "Remember how we met?"

Lilo laughed, a bundle of cloths in her arms. "Ya, I couldn't speak much Kooknah so Stitch had to be my translator."

"At least you understood it." Haon sighed. "It took me forever to understand English."

"Isn't that how you found me?" Lilo asked.

*flashback*

"Pelekai?" a voice asked, getting Lilo and Stitch to turn around, stopping in the hallway.

"Iih?" Lilo asked, wondering who had called out her last name in the busy hall.

"~Is this your lunch break?" a girl with remarkably dark eyes asked, her purple hair not being what Lilo noticed first as the humanoid stopped next to her.

"Iih." Lilo nodded.

"~Can I ask you a few questions?" the girl asked.

Lilo nodded only to look down at Stitch. "Can you ask her what's her name?"

Stitch relayed the question in Kooknah, stunning the girl for a moment.

"Ink Haon." She said after regaining her tongue. "~You speak Earth language?"

Stitch sighed before climbing up Lilo's leg to sit on her book bag on the girl's back, knowing he'd be needed.

"English." Lilo corrected. "Earth has many languages."

"~So you really are from Earth?" Haon asked, the two continuing on their path to the cafeteria. Lilo nodded her head so the alien continued. "How are you aloud a pet on campus?"

Stitch scrunched up his face, determined not to be under minded as just a pet here at Galactic Alliance Community College. "~I'm not a pet! I'm her friend."

"You'll have to excuse him. He gets a little defensive when called a pet." Lilo said, waiting for Stitch to translate before continuing. "Really he's a genetic experiment who crash landed on Earth when I was little. But here at school he's my translator."

"~But he doesn't translate it back into Ear- I mean Engolish."

"English." Lilo corrected. The two walked into the busy cafeteria and got in line. "That's because he can't pronounce it all that well. Something about his mouth not being created to make the sounds. Though cause of that I learned a lot of it as a kid."

"~Just not enough to speak it yet?" Haon guessed.

Lilo shrugged in response before taking a tray and moving over to look at the plates of food.

"Want coconut cake and coffee." Stitch complained as he took in the buffet before them.

"I know, Stitch." Lilo sighed, looking at the strange colored food. She turned to Haon and asked, "Any suggestions?"

"~The yomu leg, soban, kikitaki, and wamak are all favorites of most people." Haon offered.

Lilo looked at each of the foods she pointed out noticing a green and blue spotted chicken-like leg, long thick noodles in a gravy, a pancake-like pastry with gray filling, and a bubbling blob of orange gelatin.

"Yomu yomu, sasa!" Stitch exclaimed.

"Alright Stitch, I'll get a couple of them and a bit of the other stuff." Lilo said, hoping her stomach would be able to handle the alien food. The three got their food and found a table.

"~Is it true that you're the first human to go here?" Haon asked.

"I think so." Lilo nodded. "Most humans don't even know other life exists."

Stitch started to translate with his mouth full only for Lilo to call out his name. He looked up at her stern face and swallowed his food. "Sorry." He tried, giving her a smiled before turning to Haon and continuing translating what Lilo had said.

"~So what are you studying?"

"Officially business, though I've already got a job as a liaison." Lilo said, eyeing a spoon full of the orange gunk.

"Liaison?" Haon echoed.

"Between my government and the grand council." Lilo explained.

A beeping came from Lilo's jean pockets, stopping her from trying the wamak. She pulled out a circular pod and touched the center of the screen. "Hey Juma, what's up?"

Stitch leaned over and smiled at the small picture of Jumba in Lilo's hand.

"Little girl, six-two-six, is there being a chance you could be coming home today?" Jumba asked.

"Why?" Lilo asked, eyeing the four eyed alien.  
"Eh…" Jumba looked away from the screen before admitting. "It is experiment one-oh-one."

"These little monsters won't be good for anyone but you!" Pleakley cried off screen.

"We'll be home in about twenty minutes." Lilo sighed. She hung up before turning back to Haon. "I have to go. We should talk more later."

"Ichia chuw gaba." Stitch translated real quick before cramming the rest of the food in his mouth. He rushed out of the cafeteria on fours to catch up with Lilo.

*end Flashback*

"~So when's your ride coming to pick us up?" Haon asked as she followed Lilo and Stitch through the parking garage, thinking they were heading to the pick up spot at the far end of the garage.

"Oh, you didn't know?" Lilo asked, glancing at her friend. She noticed Stitch, who was lounging on her rolling suitcase but decided against making him walk. "We have our own ship."

"Your family lets you have a ship!?" Haon asked in surprise.

"Well, I'm the only human on the planet to need on." Lilo reminded. She stopped in front of an old model red cruiser and pulled out the keys. "Come on, it's a twenty minute trip with good traffic."


	2. Chapter 2

10:46 am Kukaua time

"Nani, Pleakley, Jumba, we're home!" Lilo announced as she opened the door. She found herself in an empty living room as Stitch walked up the wall before crawling on the ceiling and towards the kitchen.

"Maybe they are out?" Haon offered, looking around as if she couldn't believe she was in a human house.

"Get your hands out of my pie, you little monster!" Pleakley's voice cried out from the kitchen, drawing the two to see the one eyed noodle picking up a pie as two slices found themselves victim to Stitch. He noticed the two in the doorway and smile. "Hi Lilo, who's your friend?"

"This is Haon Ink from the planet Uuuuhp." Lilo introduced. "Haon, this is Pleakley."

"Hello, I have heard a lot about you." Haon said, holding out her hand.

Pleakley sat down the pie on the table and took the hand shake. "All good, I hope."

"Oh, of course." Haon nodded, smiling. "You are a legion in the Earth studies department."

"Where's Jumba?" Lilo asked, hoping to change the subject before Pleakley got a swelled head. She picked up her suitcase and Haon's, planning on taking them up to the room.

"In his ship slash lab like always." Pleakley said. He noticed the girl holding both bags and shook his head. "I'll put them up in your room. Go find Jumba, I think he's still got your last month's mail."

"Thanks Pleakley." Lilo dropped both of the bags to the ground where she was and took hold of Haon's hand. "Come on."

Stitch looked longingly at the pie after the two girls had left only to freeze as Lilo called, "Come on, Stitch!"

Stitch mumbled something under his breath before leaving Pleakley and his pie alone to find the girls walking through the path from the house to Jumba's old ship.

The three entered the ship and found the big alien sitting in front of his computer.

"Hey Jumba. What'cha doing?" Lilo asked to announce their arrival.

Jumba turned around and smiled. "Little girl, six-two-six, and new girl. Pleasing to be meeting you. Your mail's in that bag on the table."

Lilo looked over to the table Jumba referred to and opened the bag.

"Oh and little girl who takes care of two-seven-seven left for main land."

"Victoria?" Lilo looked up in a start.

"Yes, she sent letter here not long ago. It in bag." Jumba explained.

Lilo looked back in the bag and quickly found the letter he was talking about. She pulled it out before picking up the bag and looking at Stitch. "Could you show her where she'll be sleeping for the week?"

"New jaba." Stitch nodded his head before turning to walk out with Haon on his heels.

Lilo waited until they were out of ear shot before starting, "Jumba, I was wondering something about Stitch."

Jumba watched her patiently as she started to twirl an end of her hair, a nervous twitch she had learned from Nani whenever she needed to ask something she didn't think she wanted to know the answer to.

"Do you know how long Stitch's lifespan is?" Lilo asked.

Jumba looked at her in surprised for a moment before admitting, "No. I am guessing bit longer than six-two-five."

"While we're here, I'm hoping you could give him a checkup." Lilo admitted. "He's been getting tired a lot lately and I'm worried about him."

"Will be doing." Jumba nodded.

"Thanks." Lilo smiled before leaving the ship. On her way back to her roof top dome she opened the letter from Victoria.

 _Lilo_

 _I hate that I left during your school year but there was an opening in Disney animation studios in Florida that I couldn't say no to. Keep an eye out for my name in the credits of the TV shows!_

 _The address I sent this from is my new apartment so write back as soon as you can. I'm glad you and I are alike cause anyone else would be wondering why not just e-mail but there's still an old child-like fun in getting a letter from a friend._

 _Snooty says Hi. And speaking of him, he's doing fine. He's helping me a lot since the move cause my allergies had been going haywire. And since my co-workers need bat wings for reference, he hasn't left my side for long. I'll e-mail you a video of him for your work._

 _Write soon and Aloha!_

 _Victoria_

Lilo looked up and found herself entering her bedroom, seeing Haon looking at the old pictures stuck to the wall.

"Who are these?" Haon asked, curious.

"Tourist." Lilo admitted. "As a kid I liked taking pictures of the fat ones." She put Victoria's letter back in its envelop and put the bag on her desk to go through at another time. "Do you wanna see the town? I gotta make my rounds anyway."

"Sure. What rounds do you have to do?" Haon asked, stepping on the elevator disk.

Lilo stepped next to her before the disk lowered, Stitch following his own way down along the wall. "I have to make sure all of Stitch's cousins are still happy."

"Ahboochiboo eiba!" Stitch said, hanging from the living room doorframe to be at Lilo's head.

"Alright, we'll go find Angel first." Lilo laughed.

"I'm not going to stick out, am I?" Haon asked, freezing in the living room.

"Naw, you look very human really." Lilo said. "You could wear sunglasses if you're worried about your eyes."

"Please?" Haon nodded.

"I've got a pair in the buggy." Lilo lead the girl down the steps and to the red doom buggy.


	3. Chapter 3

Kukaua time 7:16 pm

"So is this a normal Earth dinner?" Haon asked as she eyed the food Pleakley was putting on the table.

"It's pretty close to it." Pleakley defended his food. "I prepared burgers on the grill, French fries, and country beans."

"Do not be mistaken, it may look edible but it never is." Jumba warned. He patted his belly as he continued, "Being stranded her is best diet created."

"Ignore him." Pleakley deadpanned.

"Where's Nani?" Lilo asked as she grabbed a burger. "Or David?"

"She called and said to go ahead and eat so most likely still at work." David said as he entered the kitchen. He sat down next to Lilo and Jumba and asked the girl, "So how's Stitch's cousins?"

"We only got to a few of them cause _somebody_ spend most of the day talking to Angel." Lilo looked at her friend, who hid behind a handful of fries.

"How's she doing with the police?" Pleakley asked.

"Doing well. Kukaua is becoming the most peaceful city in American because of her." Lilo smiled. "And Bonnie and Clyde will be getting out of jail soon. They plan on working with the CIA."

"CIA?" Haon asked.

"Oh, um, Central Intelligence Agency. They're part of the government." Lilo explained.

"Earth is so confusing." Haon admitted.

"At least the books you have have been re-writen." Pleakley pointed out. "Just five years ago they were still teaching stuff that had nothing to do with this planet."

"But what other planet is so divers just within a single species?" Haon asked. "Though your food is very tasty."

"Thank you. At least _someone_ appreciates good cooking when she tastes it." Pleakley said, eyeing Jumba.

"Sorry I'm late." Nani's voice said as the door opened. The woman walked into the kitchen and found a space at the small table, not even bother to take her hair out of the bun. "One of our guests was being lolo about her room."

"The life of a hotel manager." David mock sighed.

"Poor Mr. Jamison even had to get called in." Nani explained.


	4. Chapter 4

Kukaua time 9:41 pm

"I guess I'm still on GACC time." Haon said, stifling a yawn as she struggled to stay awake, the TV making the room light up in hews of gray as they watched the movie.

"You and me both." Lilo admitted with a yawn. He stood up and looked towards her family. "I'm going to go ahead to bed."

"Alright, good night." David wished as the two girls left, leaving Stitch to finish watching the movie.

"So how is your family?" Haon asked as they road up to the room.

"Nani's my sister who married David four years ago." Lilo explained, rubbing an eye. "Pleakley and Jumba get called my aunt and uncle when they go out as humans and Stitch gets called my dog."

"What about a mother or father or glother?"

The elevator got them to the room and Lilo went to her dresser to find her nightgown. "Humans only have two genders, but my Mom and Dad are both dead."

"But that picture you always have with you?" Haon asked, confused.

"Was taken when I was six." Lilo admitted, keeping her back turned towards her friend as she continued. "They were killed shortly after it was taken."

"I'm sorry." Haon said, not sure what to say. She noticed Lilo shaking and put a hand on her friend's shoulder. "You always talked about them as if they were still alive."

"Cause they are." Lilo said. She placed a hand on her heart and explained. "In here."

"Then they live on in you and your sister." Haon said, smiling.

Lilo looked at the girl and smiled warmly back. "I'm glad you're my friend."

"Me too."

The End


End file.
